Machines may employ an electromechanical brake to stop or temporarily hold a particular motion. Such brakes may generally employ a clutch-type braking mechanism for supplying a holding or braking torque that is sufficient for slowing or holding of a particular motion.
The braking torque supplied by clutch-type brakes is mechanically produced by the friction that is generated between a rail, a rotating disk brake, or the like, and a set of friction pads that are releasably placed in contact with a surface of the disk brake, rail, or the like. The engagement or disengagement of the friction pads may be mechanically or electromechanically controlled. Although such brakes may be effective and are widely used today, they still have room for improvement. A better, more efficient design is desired.